


Back to School

by astrosoda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: One Shot, literally just Mabel being the most optimistic person and it working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosoda/pseuds/astrosoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines has just returned from Gravity Falls for her eighth grade year of school, and she is not prepared in the slightest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't deal with the fact that Gravity Falls ended five months ago so I'm just immersing myself in optimistic Mabel fanfictions.

Mabel Pines was a nervous wreck when returning back to school.  
For once, she wasn’t in every class with Dipper, she had started having panic attacks since she and her twin had gotten back from Gravity Falls, and how was she supposed to concentrate on schoolwork when she had watched what almost became the end of the world less than a week ago? She couldn’t stop thinking about Bill almost killing everyone she cared about, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t forget how the dream demon had looked right before he almost murdered her and her twin, or how her grunkle couldn’t remember who she was and she thought he would never remember, and Mabel couldn’t be expected to go back to school with the horrible memories of Weirdmageddon fresh in her mind.   
While all of her classmates had been to the beach, or Disneyland, she and her friends beat up a unicorn, traveled through time, and kicked a demon out of her twin brother’s body. It would definitely be an adjustment to have to go through boring school where she was almost completely isolated, save for the one class and lunch period she had with Dipper.   
She spent three days trying to figure out the best thing for her to do, which turned out to be what she always did-be as optimistic as possible, and also as glittery.

Mabel walked into school on the first day in the sparkliest sweater known to man, put as many smiley face and “Believe in Yourself” stickers that could fit in her locker, and just directed her thoughts right to Gravity Falls, and the fact that she’d get to go back next summer when she heard any negative voices in her mind.   
While the rest of the school year didn’t go near as smoothly as the first day, Mabel had developed a routine-try to be optimistic, and if she felt a panic attack coming on, she went to the nurse and he called whatever class Dipper was in and asked them to send him to the office to help her calm down.  
Mabel just tried her best to stay optimistic, and waited for next summer to come.


End file.
